Ep. 3: Aprendiendo a capturar y ganando la 1ra medalla
Archivo:Kyouhei_N2B2.pngVamos c'mon! Vamos todos aya! A conseguir nuestra primera medalla! En el gimnasio de Falkner! :D Adonde vamos???? Chaschaschas X3 *risa estupida* Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngPERO POR EL AMOR DE ARCEUS HACIA LOS POKEMON!!!!!!!! MIS POBRES OIDOS!!!!!!!!!! DX *tapandose los oidos* Archivo:Red_sprite.png Beautiful si te molesta yo te canto algo para ti :3 *saca un mini bajo y se pone a cantar desafinado* BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOH BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOH *se rompen los vidrios ? Yo: Crei que en las rutas solo habia hierba, Pokemon y pasto y nha mas nunca vi que hubiera una casa en medio de la ruta ._.U* Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngSANTA PANCHA BENDITA ESA CANCION SI QUE NO!!!!!!!!! D8< PREFIERO QUE CANTEN LA DORA LA PUTAEXPLORADORA QUE JUSTIN JOTO BIBERON DE GAYBER -.-U NI MIS GUSTOS SABES ¬¬ *le pega una patada en el culo* Archivo:Red_sprite.png Auch e_eU ... *O* UNA ANTI-BELIVERS!!!!!!! MI SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD ERES LA MUJER CON LA QUE SOÑE :D TENEMOS TANTO EN COMUN!!!!!!!!!!! ^w^ Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngEXCUSE ME?? Ò///Ó Odio a ese vago chabon lo que canta ni es musica pero no es para decir todo eso eweU Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.png*ve algo entre la hierva* Que es eso???? Parece un Pokemon... Y tiene una cola pequeña y negra... *saca la Pokedex y se hacerca* Archivo:Pichu_NB.gifPiiiiii Chuuuu!!!!! X3 Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngSi es un Pokemon!!!!! Al parecer es la preevolucion de Pikachu!! *O* *mira su informacion en la PokeDex* Archivo:Dexdj8.jpg Pichu, el Pokemon Ratoncito, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Pichu puede eletrocutar hasta seres humanos adultos. Sin embargo, aveces puede recibir sus propias descargas. Es la preevolucion de Pikachu Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngQue ocurre Sol? Hayaste algun Pokemon? Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngSi, se trata de la preevolucion de Pikachu :3 No es kawaii?? X3 Archivo:Kyouhei_N2B2.pngY a que esperas?? Intenta capturarlo!!! :D Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngEspero que pueda.... *saca una PokeBall* Adelante Eevee!! Usa Bola Sombra para bajarle energia para que podamos tenerlo! :D Archivo:EeveeNB.gifVee!! :D Archivo:Eevee_lanzando_bola_sombra.png Archivo:Pichu_NB.gifPichuuu piiiiiii!!!!!!!! >.< Archivo:Pichu_usando_Trueno.jpg Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngESQUIVA EL ATAQUE Y USA PODER OCULTO CON TODA TU FUERZA!!!!!!! Archivo:Eevee_usando_poder_oculto.jpgVEEE!!!!! Archivo:Pichu_NB.gif*cae al suelo agotado* Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.png*prepara la PokeBall* YA TE TENGO!!! >:3 *se la lanza a Pichu y lo hace entrar en la PokeBall* Archivo:Pokeball_salvadora_chicas.png *Piii piiii piiiiiii* *Pichu capturado* :D Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngSI!!!!! MI PRIMER POKEMON CAPTURADO!!!!!!!! X3 Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngGENIAL SIS :D MAS TARDE TRATARE CON UNO YO... *le suena el PokeGear* *SU MADRE LE HABLA POR EL GEAR* Archivo:Sprite_de_Casilda.pngHola Luz, como les va a ti y a Sol? :3 Tu tia que vive en la region de Sinnoh me envio un paquete que contiene una PokeBall con un Pokemon de esa region, tambien le enviara uno a tu hermana... para que almenos conozcan a un Pokemon de esa region y te lo dejo en el PC, pasa por cualquier Centro Pokemon e ingresa al PC de ahi para buscarlo. Suerte :3 *FIN DE LA LLAMADA* Archivo:Hoja_intro.png^o^ Genial nos enviaron un paquete con un Pokemon de Sinnoh :D Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngPues te lo dejo todo a ti sis :3 Yo ya estoy con mi Pichu, espero para capturar otro Pokemon XD Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngDebemos ir a Cuidad Malva al Centro Pokemon para ingresar al PC y obtenerlo.... Asi que vayamos para aya :3 No queda tan lejos ewe solo unos pasos... Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngPero los chicos no querran capturar un Pokemon aqui tambien?? Archivo:Kyouhei_N2B2.pngArchivo:Red_sprite.png No se preocupen no solo tenemos a nuestro inicial, tenemos mas Pokemon capturados :3 Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngOk ^w^ Asi que vamos a Cuidad Malva, junto mi Pokemon y nos vamos a por nuestra medalla al gimnasio 8D Archivo:Kyouhei_N2B2.pngLailaralalalalalalala rumbo a Cuidad Malva voy :3 Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngPorque cada vez que vamos a alguna Ruta o Cuidad empiezas a cantar Niko???? O_O Eso ya me llamo la atencion Archivo:Kyouhei_N2B2.pnge_eU Pues que quieres que me ponga a cantar???? Queen???? WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!!!!!!! >8D Archivo:Red_sprite.png e_e Esa no es una cancion para una dama *se hacerca a Luz* You are the music in meee! <3 Archivo:Hoja_intro.png¬///¬ School Musical -.-U And i will kick your ass if you don't leave me in peaceee! >:D Archivo:Red_sprite.png FUCKING SHIT!!!!!! DX Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngVenian jodiendo tanto que ni cuenta se dieron que ya estamos en Cuidad Malva en la puerta del Centro Pokemon :B Archivo:Kyouhei_N2B2.pngARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME eweU Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.png._.U Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngLes dije solo seran 4 pasos y ya llegamos e.e ahora entremos y busquemos mi Pokemon >:3 Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Red_sprite.png *se ponen cerca de la puerta* Archivo:Red_sprite.png Primero las ladies ^3^ *le hace una pequeña reverencia XD* Archivo:Hoja_intro.png-.-U SOLO ENTREMOS A BUSCAR MI POKEMON, CURAN SI LO NECESITAN A SUS POKEMON Y YA!!! e.eU *todos entran* Archivo:Hoja_intro.png*ingresa al PC y busca el Pokemon* Aqui solo hay un Pokemon de nombre Shinx talvez sea el que me enviaron... *pulsa el boton para extraer el Pokemon* Genial!! Tengo mi Pokemon ^w^ *lo saca* Archivo:Shinx_NB_Macho.gifShiiiiiiinx X3 Archivo:Nanci_N2B2.pngEs una lindurita!!!!!!! <3 X3 Archivo:Red_sprite.png Como su nueva entrenadora ♥w♥ Archivo:Hoja_intro.pngYa e.eU Mejor vayamos ya al gimnasio de Falkner y obtenemos la medalla de una mierdera vez ¬¬ Archivo:Kyouhei_N2B2.pngY si perdemos y no nos dan la medalla ???? D8 Archivo:Hoja_intro.png._.U e.e *LLEGAN AL GIMNASIO* **CONTINUARA**